


Sleep Syrup

by joshsmysteriousisland



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshsmysteriousisland/pseuds/joshsmysteriousisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elaboration of the first "always" from Catching fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this years ago and only posted it on Tumblr. I'm not on there much any more but am still interesting in fanfiction. It's incredibly short, but I'd like to do more things like this just to get started. 
> 
> Recommend scenes you'd like to see elaborations on so maybe I can try my hand? 
> 
> Before posting on here I made sure to go through and edit, so it's probably more literate that it was on my blog.
> 
> All italicized parts belong to Suzanne Collins aka The Queen.

   “ _My mother gives me a cup of chamomile tea with a dose of sleep syrup, and my eyelids begin to droop immediately. She wraps my bad foot, and Peeta volunteers to get me to bed.”_

Despite knowing that I can’t make it up the steps myself, I refuse. They had helped me enough as it is; the pajamas, my mother fixing up my foot, and dishing up the stew she had made along with the warm slice of bread, fresh from Peeta’s oven.

I push myself up slowly, clutching the arm of the chair tightly. I’m wobbling, Taking a step forward doesn’t prove to myself or any of the others watching me that I’ll be able to make it to the stairs. Peeta come to my rescue, stepping forward and wrapping his arm around my waist and holding me tightly to his side.

_I start out by leaning my head on his shoulder, but I’m so wobbly he just scoops me up and carries me upstairs._

“There’s no way you were going to make it up there by yourself, Katniss.” Peeta says, shaking his head. I lean my own on his shoulder and let my eyes flutter shut, but am forced to open them when we begin to walk. The throbbing pain is my foot is near unbearable and I find myself grateful for his save.

He’s so warm. I could fall asleep before we even reach my bed. He feels solid yet soft and his smell is intoxicating. Coupled with the syrup, I can feel my mind drift, putting unusual thoughts into my mind; that I want him to stay.

It only takes some stairs and a few short strides to step into my room, and the warmth is beginning to seep throughout my limbs, starting from my toes and making its way up my body.

Peeta sets me down on my bed – one that’s too big for one person, I might add – and I feel robbed of his presence.  _“Don’t go yet. Not until I fall asleep.” I say._

_Peeta sits on the side of the bed, warming my hand in both of his. “Almost thought you’d changed your mind today. When you were late for dinner.”_

I can still make out his azure eyes in the darkness of the room, and they never cease to fascinate me. My mind has now become relatively foggy, but his words don’t throw me off.

 _“No, I’d have told you,” I say I pull his hand up and lean my cheek against the back of it, taking in the faint scent of cinnamon and dill from the breads he must have baked today. I want to tell him_   _about Twill and Bonnie and the uprising and the fantasy of District 13, but it’s not safe to, and I can feel myself slipping away, so I just get out one more sentence. “Stay with me.”_

My eyes are slowly closing, but I’m still fighting to stay awake. I don’t want him to go yet, but I know he must. The last thing I see is him opening his mouth.  I’m fighting so desperately to hear what he has to say, but I am too far gone to win this battle now.

I hear him utter the word, but it is too quiet for me to be certain. 

 


End file.
